


Jake Alone

by ChibiReicheru



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Child Abandonment, Gen, Living in a tree, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3782062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiReicheru/pseuds/ChibiReicheru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake is alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jake Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fleshcircuits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleshcircuits/gifts).



Jake and Jade were the closest siblings you could have ever imagined.  
Jake was older by about two years, but Jade was the one with smarts.

One day, their grandpa that they lived with because their mum died in a tragic accident when they were very, very little, told them that he had to go away for a while. A long while.  
“Where are you going grandpa?” Jade asked, worried that he was leaving a 12 year old and a 10 year old alone at home.  
“I must go to Spain, I met a woman on eHarmony and she said she’d pay for me to go!” He then turned and left. Jake and Jade were alone.  
A few days passed without much incident, Jade got her shit together and was cooking their food and washing their clothes.  
As she was making their dinner for the night, Jake burst into the kitchen.  
“Jade!” He yelled.  
“What, Jake?” Jade looked to her older brother nervously.  
“This isn’t working, people will find out! They’ll gosh darn take us away from grandpa!” He began to tear up in fear.  
“Oh don’t be silly, Jake.”  
“We have to go! There’s that gee-bloody-normous tree in the park, we’ll live innit! I’ve packed our bags!!!”  
“No, Jake. We have to stay here and grandpa will be home soon!”  
“Oh golly gee Jade, if you want to be taken away, STAY HERE!” With tears streaming down his face, he grabbed his bags and ran out the house.

That night as Jake made his bed on a tree branch high up in an old oak tree, he sighed to himself.  
“Now I’m all alone.”

**Author's Note:**

> Bye.


End file.
